Cousin Kurt
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Kurt Hummel goes to visit his cousin Spencer Hastings in Pennsylvania. Little does he know, Spencer's in danger…and so is he. Set in Season 2 just before Episode 12: Over My Dead Body. Kurt is out of Lima and in New York but he'll probably remain with Spencer for the duration of the story. Expect Rachel and some Blaine.
1. An Unexpected Arrival

Cousin Kurt

**Kurt Hummel goes to visit his cousin Spencer Hastings in Pennsylvania. Little does he know, Spencer's in danger…and so is he. Set in Season 2 just before Episode 12: Over My Dead Body. Kurt is out of Lima and in New York but he'll probably remain with Spencer for the duration of the story. Expect Rachel and some Blaine.**

* * *

Chapter 1- An Unexpected Arrival

Spencer Hastings was exhausted.

Mentally and physically she couldn't find the strength to go about her daily activities without putting strenuous effort on her brain and muscles. With the coaches running extended field hockey practice, all her extra AP classes, her courses at Hollis College and running around chasing after A with Aria, Hanna and Emily, she just couldn't take it. A was something completely different. A was cunning and always knew what they were going to do before they knew…which confused them. They didn't know how A did it, but he/she/it did.

So when Spencer woke up to an email, she knew it was trouble calling. Despite the threat of opening it, she did so anyway. A had a knack for subtly giving them hints of Ali's death mystery so Spencer took a chance.

_Hey Spencer! Say hello to Kurt for me. Xoxo –A _

Kurt?! Spencer hadn't seen her cousin Kurt in like eight years, when she attended her Aunt Elizabeth's funeral. Elizabeth Hummel was a wonderful person. She was Spencer's mother's sister, but they were completely different people. Elizabeth's son was a male copy of her younger self. Delicate, beautiful and flawlessly selfless, Kurt was the best cousin ever. When Spencer was younger (and still sometimes nowadays) Spencer wished that Kurt was her brother and Melissa was just a distant cousin in Ohio.

Kurt was so fun! He used to stay up late with Spencer on the phone when she just wanted someone to talk to. But she hadn't seen Kurt for a while. Eight years puts a lot of distance between two people.

Five minutes later, a sharp knock on the door startled Spencer. She glanced out of the window and saw her cousin peering through the Hastings' pristine window, searching his Spencer. He spotted her and beamed.

Spencer tripped over her feet whilst hastily rushing to open the door. A was right, but what else was new?

"KURT!" Spencer yelled with elation. Kurt was one of her favourite people on Earth. He probably came a close second to Aria, Hanna and Emily. The smile that was etched upon her face widened and would probably remain there until Kurt left. A buzz in her pocket reminded her of her worst enemy.

-A

She smiled apologetically at Kurt and extracted her phone from her pocket.

_I have very good things planned for Kurt. Stay tuned, Spencer. –A_

Spencer gave a small gasp and bit her lip.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, face full of concern. Spencer was brought back to reality where she was met with a frown.

_If I tell Kurt everything, he'll get caught up in it all. I don't want that for him. But I guess he already is. Dr Sullivan is gone and she is the only person we've told. If I tell Kurt, something bad will happen to him…_

"It's nothing. It's just Aria telling me that she can't do her Chemistry homework and she needs my help." Spencer lied. She hated lying to Kurt; she really did.

"Spence, I've known you since you were small. I think I know enough to know that that text wasn't from Aria, whoever she is." Kurt replied knowingly.

"I-I can't tell you." She breathed.

"Okay. If it's private, just tell me. No need to lie Spencer. We're family here. Is everything okay though?" Kurt went into concerned cousin mode. Trust Kurt to change between different moods like the second hand on a clock.

"Yeah. Nothing I can't handle, you know." Spencer retorted coolly. "Excuse my appalling hostess skills. Come and put your stuff in my room." Spencer assisted Kurt in lugging his numerous cases to her room, where he flopped on the bed.

"Comfort-_able_." Kurt said the last part of the work in a French accent. "I like it!" Of course Kurt would comment on the décor of the room. Kurt's phone buzzed angrily and he checked the message he'd received.

_Hello, Kurt! Watch your back very closely. I'll be watching you… -A_

"Who's A?" Kurt wondered aloud, frowning heavily.

"What?!" Spencer hissed.

"Look at this." Kurt showed her the screen and she sighed.

_Of course A would target Kurt now that he was staying with Spencer. That means it wouldn't hurt to tell him about everything. He's received a text. He deserves to know. So it's okay, right? _

"Kurt, there are some things that I think you need to know." Spencer began rather breathlessly.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Spencer shook her head, although she thought it was very cute how Kurt had enquired as to her wellbeing.

"Originally, there were five of us. Me, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Ali. Alison was the Queen Bee of the entire school. She befriended us individually and that way, we met each other. We became closer than we were with Alison. Then, at the end of the summer a couple of years ago, I woke up and Alison wasn't there. So I went out to find her, but I couldn't. I was about to go back inside the barn, but I heard a scream." At this point, Kurt's mouth was making a perfect O.

"We hadn't heard from her since that night at the sleepover in my barn. Aria had gone to Iceland, and we'd all lost touch with each other. Emily put herself into swimming religiously. Hanna had lost some weight that she'd had and became popular, and I took extra classes at Hollis and interned for the mayor because I'm a nerd. We were all busy. Aria came back from Iceland after a year and we all sort of reconnected slowly. Just after Aria came back, we'd all been receiving notes and emails threatening to expose our secrets and lies we had told. They were all signed –A." Spencer's breathing became uneven and ragged.

"Spencer, if it's too painful, you don't have to finish. I sort of get the point." Kurt said soothingly. Spencer breathed deeply and shook her head. She slowly recounted the events that had occurred since Ali's body was found. Everything about Ian and Jenna (yes, including 'The Jenna Thing'). Aria had told Ezra, so why couldn't Spencer tell her cousin? She quickly told Kurt about Aria and Ezra, Emily being a lesbian and Hanna's bulimia. Kurt nodded and rubbed her leg through her explanation. She had gotten teary a couple of times. Once of which was telling Kurt about the bell tower incident and the other surprisingly about 'The Jenna Thing'.

Spencer looked at her buzzing phone, relieved to see Emily's happy contact picture smiling at her.

"Hey, Em!" Spencer greeted happily. Kurt smiled.

"Spencer! Are we still on for tonight?" Emily enquired.

"Oh! I forgot about that. Yeah we're still on. I have a surprise for you all." Spencer chirped. Kurt raised an eyebrow. Emily thanked Spencer and hung up.

"Already made plans my dear?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I wasn't anticipating your arrival so Aria, Hanna and Emily were going to stay over."

"Okay. I can make myself scarce for one night. I'll rent a movie or something." Kurt said with a rather sad smile.

"Kurt! Don't be so silly! You're involved too. You can meet my friends. They'll love you and you'll love them!" Spencer said.

"Alright then! If you're sure!"

"I'm sure."

"It's good to see you again, Spencer." Kurt chimed.

"You too Kurt. Come here!" Spencer enveloped Kurt in a tight hug.

A ping from Spencer's phone indicated a text. Of course.

"Is that from A?" Kurt said bravely. Spencer nodded.

_A family reunion? How exciting! This little family might end in tears though. I've got a job for you BFF! Xoxo -A_

* * *

**A/N: I've been writing this on my iPod, and it takes AGES to copy up onto my computer for easy editing. There are probably some errors left, but that's for another day when I don't have to do an entire History project in one night.. But I thought I'd copy and upload this. :)**


	2. Shiny New Toy

**I've changed my mind. Kurt is still in school. No Rachel or Blaine either. Sorry, this story has taken a different turn!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Shiny New Toy

Spencer sighed as the microwave beeped. The popcorn was ready. She wasn't really in the mood for a movie marathon with her best friends and cousin, but she could not possibly tarnish the Hastings family's hosting reputation. She stuck 'Beauty and the Beast' on as all five loved it. Belle had always been Kurt's favourite Disney princess and Spencer was often compared to her. Kurt thought they looked alike too, and as Spencer grew up, she began to grow into her beauty.

"God, Kurt, your skin is flawless. What moisturiser do you use?" Hanna raved. She was loving Spencer's fashionable cousin Kurt.

"A good gay never reveals his secrets. But if you happen to come across a huge bottle of moisturiser on Spencer's nightstand, and happen to look on the label, you might find it." Kurt chuckled. He liked Spencer's friends. They were nice and welcoming. He was finding it hard to keep quiet about the whole stalker-slash- -A situation though. Everything was so dark in Rosewood, it seemed. When his dad suggested that he go and visit he thought it'd be therapeutic for him to see Spencer and visit Rosewood. He thought it'd be nice to surprise her but she was clearly on edge all of the time. Now he knew why, he wasn't surprised. He half wished he had decided not to come at all.

Hanna shrieked and ran upstairs.

"Touch anything and you're dead meat, Marin!" Kurt warned.

"You just know she's going to touch everything in your bag." Emily supplied.

Kurt cursed and sprinted upstairs at lightning pace.

"So, Spencer...have you…?" Aria began.

"Told him about –A? I didn't, but then –A sent him a text so I had to explain everything."

"Everything?" Aria questioned.

"Yes. 100%. Everything. I trust Kurt with my life, guys. He was basically my whole childhood. Don't be mad, I just wanted him to know what might happen to him." Spencer clarified.

"No, Spencer, that's fine. I mean Ezra knows and I don't regret telling him."

"Good. Thank you guys for not judging me for it. He's…something, Kurt is. He's special."

Spencer phone buzzed.

"Great, another hex. I'm surprised this bitch hasn't got bored with us yet."

_Hey, Spence!  
I wonder what Kurt would look like in a body bag…  
You told him about me.  
And if you tell somebody again…  
Your posse will be down to three…_

_Good luck, BFF. –A _

"What's it say?" Aria enquired.

"-A is channelling their inner Tennyson, it seems. They've become a poet." Emily spoke.

"That's the only thing you got from that? –A is talking about Kurt in a body bag. I don't like this. Guys, we have to find out who –A is."

"I think that's kind of a given."

At that moment, Kurt and Hanna appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tell whoever this –A is that I rock many outfits and a body bag is not one of them." Kurt chuckled. Nobody else laughed. Hanna almost smiled, but didn't.

"Please don't joke about this, Kurt. –A is serious. They've already killed before." Spencer shuddered.

"Oh, the bell tower. Ian. Right, okay. I'm sorry. You all looked so tense. I apologise for my inappropriateness. Consider me serious." Kurt replied, a sad look being fired at Spencer.

Aria had zoned out by this point. Her mind had decided it wanted to hold her hostage and force her to remember something. A few months ago in English class. Noel Kahn had ap0proached Ezra with his attempt at writing something. She couldn't quite make it out, but she knew that it was private. Noel for the first time in his life…blushed when he turned around. Whilst Ezra was reading it, he frowned and then nodded. He glanced at Noel and nodded again. Later that night, when Aria quizzed him about it, he refused to answer any questions, stating that it was student confidentiality or something. Aria's mind whizzed from crimes Noel might have committed a crime he wasn't brave enough to confess to right down to a questioning of sexuality. Aria dismissed both ideas instantly. Noel Kahn was the biggest heterosexual douchebag she'd ever known and Noel wasn't scared of anything.

So she thought.

It had only just clicked at what Noel wrote.

"A poem." She muttered. The other four glanced at her, a vexed expression on each of their faces.

"What now?"

"A poem. You know who seems to be good at writing poems?"

"Who?"

"Noel Kahn."

"Guys, Noel is not –A, alright?" Hanna clarified.

"How do you know that?" Emily argued.

"I just do."

"Hanna, it was less than a year ago when you were certain that it was!" Aria defended Emily.

"Guys, stop! This isn't helping."

Kurt phone let out a ring. Incoming phone call. Abruptly, Kurt grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" Bits of the conversation were heard.

"I hadn't thought about that really."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"They won't know what hit them."

"So it's all sorted? Excellent."

"Okay, bye Dad. I love you!" Kurt shrieked hurriedly at the end of the call.

"What did Uncle Burt want?" Spencer asked.

"Well, much to my delight, I'm officially finishing my school year here."

"Wait, that's great!" Hanna exclaimed.

"No, no it's not!" Spencer interjected.

"You don't want me here, Spencer?"

"Of course I do! It's just…you'll be in –A's firing line now."

"I can handle myself. I've put up with a lot back in Lima."

"What do you mean exactly?"

Kurt recounted details of the harassment from Karofsky and the forced kiss and then about the aftermath.

"Well after that, I was so shocked I couldn't even move. A supposedly straight Neanderthal had just stolen my first kiss. Then he…he…" Kurt broke down, the story becoming too hard to retell.

"What he did do, Kurt?" Hanna soothed.

"He told me if I told anyone about it, he'd…then he described how he'd torture me. It was quite graphic. Basically, he threatened my life." The four gasps were resounding in Kurt's ears.

"That's terrible. But that's basically –A all covered apart from the kiss thing. I'm so glad you're staying but I'm just saying be prepared." Spencer hugged her cousin and they concentrated back on the movie that they weren't watching.

The rest of the night passed without event. The three girls went home as it was Sunday and they needed to get ready for school the next day.

"So what's Rosewood High like?" Kurt asked Spencer when they were in her room.

"Busy. Everyone's got a secret of some sort. I mean everyone." She replied effortlessly.

"Sounds like Lima but more accepting."

"It is by the sounds of it. When Emily came out, a couple of guys made jokes about her and her girlfriend and 'getting to watch them together' but that's just boys."

"Good. I'm looking for some eye candy."

"Well Rosewood is full of it. My boyfriend is the hottest one though."

"Ooh, who is he?"

"Toby Cavanaugh."

"The guy who you formerly thought was –A and killed Alison?" Kurt asked for confirmation.

"The very same. He's different than I first thought." She laughed girlishly.

"Well, I'd better get some sleep if I'm going to be up early to start my moisturising routine."

"Okay, sure thing. Goodnight, Kurt. I love you."

"Goodnight, Spencer. I love you too."

A short while later, when Spencer was fast asleep, Kurt's phone buzzed. A text from _Blocked I.D. _

_So you're staying around? Excellent. You'll see my master plan in action. Congratulations, you're my shiny new toy. And what a fine doll you'll make. _

_Kisses,  
-A _

Kurt wondered whether he should tell Spencer, but thought against it. She had been through enough and didn't need something else on her mind. He put down his phone with a sigh and began to doze off.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this is mostly speech but this needed to be written. **


	3. First Impressions Can Be A Blessing

Chapter 3- First Impressions Can Be A Blessing

* * *

Kurt found out just how _busy_ Rosewood High was in a matter of minutes. He walked briskly to his new locker (which conveniently happened to be next to Spencer's) and was barraged by many quick questions which random strangers expected him to answer about himself. Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria just simply shooed them away so Kurt could sort out his locker.

"Make sure to keep it organised. Of course, I don't have to tell you that. You spent forty five minutes this morning organising my clothes into colour, season and frump." Spencer joked.

"Well, Spencer, you weren't organised. I'm surprised. You were always so 'in place'." Kurt shot back.

"That was before A. When you're spending a lot of time debating who tried to kill you, wardrobe organisation tends be pretty low on your list of priorities." Spencer explained.

"I guess I'll find out."

"Hopefully, A will leave you alone." Emily piped up.

"Judging by what you've told me, I'm not so expectant."

Kurt clung to his messenger bag whilst they split up for their respective classes. Kurt was headed to Physics, his third favourite subject after Drama and English. He wasn't really looking where he was going, though he really should've been. He felt a hard knock on his shoulder, but it's didn't faze him. He was used to shoulder checks, but he resented the fact that he was getting them at Rosewood. He was about to unleash some sarcastic comment, when two words changed everything.

"I'm sorry." A rough, attractive male voice spoke from inches above Kurt. Kurt stared, aghast. He looked up at the guy, and almost fainted. He was beautiful, with trimmed dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes that Kurt wanted to sink into.

"Oh, no it's totally my fault. I should really look where I'm going." Kurt replied hazily.

"Hey, you're the new kid, right? Kurt, is it?"

"Yes, that's me. Kurt Hummel." Kurt extended a hand to formally shake. Kurt wasn't sure what the introduction format is in Rosewood, but he often shook people's hands in Lima. He presumed it wasn't much different here.

Nonetheless, Noel complied, with his hand outstretched and gave Kurt's slender hand a firm shake. Something tingled between the two, but both shrugged it off as a static shock between acquaintances.

"I'm Noel Kahn. I throw the best parties in Rosewood. You should come sometime. Can I have your number? That way I can text you the details." Noel introduced with a charming smile. Noel passed Kurt his phone and entered his phone number and email address. Kurt gave Noel his own iPhone and Noel followed suit.

"I'd really like that. Thanks, Noel."

"That's fine. What have you got now?" Noel enquired, looking at Kurt curiously. Unbeknownst to them both, Spencer was lugging behind Noel, watching the conversation with beady eyes.

"Physics, which is good. I like Physics." Kurt chirped softly.

"Same as me. Walk with me if you'd like." Noel offered, slinging an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"Sure, I'd love to. Thanks for being so welcoming."

"Ha, gotta keep up the Kahn family hosting etiquette somehow. You seem like a classy person."

Spencer rooted in her bag, trying to stop the little communion that seemed to be taking place. She pulled out her phone and text Kurt.

_Kurt. Get away from Noel, he's trouble. –Spencer _

Kurt sighed as his phone buzzing, stopping momentarily in the hall. He pulled out his iPhone and read Spencer's text, glad it wasn't from A. He frowned at her words.

_Spence, I'm fine. He's being really kind. Thank you for your concern, though. Xxx –Kurt _

Spencer huffed at his reply. He wasn't listening to her! Noel could only make matters worse where Kurt was concerned. He hurt Aria by betraying her trust, and Spencer was worried that he would do the same to her cousin. Well, not if she had anything to do with it. A sudden thought struck her. _If Kurt likes Noel, he'll be mad if I mess things up. Who knows? Maybe Noel is gay…that would explain the poetry…and maybe he has changed. _

Spencer decided to leave Kurt and Noel's…whatever it was alone. Kurt could handle himself, after all, he had proven that back in Lima, but she would still keep an eye on Noel Kahn…

"Is everything alright? You seem distressed." Noel observed whilst watching Kurt reply to Spencer.

"Yeah, it's just my dad, checking up on me _again_. Do I look like a seven year old to you?" Kurt asked Noel, laughing.

"Twirl for me." Kurt twirled like he was in a parade.

"Nope. You _definitely_ don't look like a seven year old to me. You look cute." Noel winked playfully.

Kurt's eyes widened. _WHAT IS THIS?! A guy, no, a HOT guy is calling my cute. He's buff, and he looks so straight it hurts. But that was like Sam…he confessed his sexuality to me before I left. He wanted to tell somebody that wouldn't be able to tell anybody else. Well, I'd better say something…he'll think I'm ignoring his compliment. _

"You're not too shabby yourself, Kahn. You scrub up well."

"Why thank you. So, Physics?" Noel rolled his eyes, his dislike for Physics apparent in his expression.

"It's not so bad."

They walked into the classroom together. They were late, but they already knew that. Mr Janus looked pissed.

"Why are you late boys?" He barked lazily.

"Well I was showing the new student around the premises, sir. I shouldn't think that that was a problem, do you?" Noel charmed. He was an easy liar, and Spencer said that everybody was good at lying in Rosewood.

"Well sit down then." Mr Janus knew he'd been defeated, so he waved a sluggish hand to the two spare desks at the back of the room.

Noel and Kurt made their way to the back, all eyes trained on the new student.

"My first day and I'm late. I guess you could label that as you corrupting my innocence with your uncouth attitude, Noel Kahn." Kurt smiled. He couldn't help but say his name. It jusr rolled off his tongue, as though he was born to speak it aloud.

"Well, you said you liked Physics, so you're probably good at it. You won't have missed anything vitally important." Noel assured. "And hey! I'm not corrupting anybody. You chose to stop and talk to me. I have to say, though, I'm glad you did."

"Why, because I helped you ditch a few minutes of Physics?" Kurt chuckled happily.

"Well yes, but also because you're really interesting. And cute."

"Thank you, Noel. That means a lot, coming from somebody like you."

"Someone like me?"

"A jock. A popular, good-looking jock. The ones back in Lima just messed with me. You're being genuine." Kurt whispered to his 'elbow partner'.

"I can tell that you've had a hard past. I promise, I'm not like the dickheads in Ohio, Kurt. You can trust me."

After their heartfelt conversation, they spent the lesson debating the pros and cons of Physics education. They didn't get much work done, but Kurt promised to help Noel with his Physics work if he ever needed it. Kurt took AP Physics at McKinley, and he topped the class. Even above Quinn, who was a Physics genius. The bell rang shrilly and Kurt had to find Spencer to assure her that Noel was being nice to him and not bullying him or whatever she thought was going on.

He strutted down the hallway, trying to find Spencer and for once, something was right in his life.

* * *

**A/N: I do really love this story. How is Kurt/Noel for everyone? I've tackled Kurt/Sean in _Here In Your Arms_, which you should check out because I'm a self-advertising bitch. I already know who's on the A-Team, but things could change. _Could. _Probably not. If you have any storyline requests, don't be shy, request them. I spend most of my time on FF so I'll get it straight away. Review, anyway! :)**


End file.
